Optimus Prime
Name: ' Optimus Prime' Race: Cybertronian deity Group: Heroes Likes: Peace and freedom throughout the universe Dislikes: When the innocent are threatened Biggest strength: It's hard to choose just one. Biggest weakness: His compassion Occupation: Leader of the Autobots Quote 1: "Autobots, transform and roll out! Quote 2: "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Voiced by: Peter Cullen His theme Legends the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Being a leader of a military group, Optimus naturally has a tough side and will not stand for defiance and rebellion. But he is also a highly wise, gentle, and loving god and is always willing to aid those in need in any way he can, even at the cost of his own life. It was his loving attitude that caused Emily to fall in love with him, and he has been a caring husband to her. Optimus is unwavering in his compassion, which has allowed his enemies to take advantage of him. Despite this, he can not be so easily defeated, and is determined to see his children safely through the terrible battles to come. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Optimus Prime started out talking about the events from the war with Megatron and then seeing how the war with humans and aliens began. He later made contact with the Illusive Man and General Tor to try and make peace with them both. However, they did not want peace and Optimus was killed in a battle against the Illusive Man's forces and General Tor's army. But he has somehow come back to life. However, something does not seem right about him... The Halloween ProYect Optimus was among those who stood against the Children of Megatron. He fought against Galvatron, but died in the process. Whether or not he will come back for the Chaotic Wars is unknown. He would make quite a wonderful Warrior of Harmony... New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Optimus is the leader of Team Ironhide. He and Angewomon are lovers. At the end of Mervamon and Ponydramon, they marry. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Optimus helps, and guides the Protectors of the Universe, Abigail, David, and Olivia with their mission to protect the universe from the dark forces. He also adopts the protectors with the Angels of Disney as his own children. Powers '''Power of the Primes - '''Optimus uses the power of the Matrix of Leadership to raise strength and physical attack power of his allies. '''Aura of the Primes - '''Optimus uses the power of the Matrix of Leadership to increase intelligence and non-physical ability power of his allies. '''Purity of Primus - '''Optimus uses the power of the Matrix of Leadership to purify a victim who is contaminated by evil power. '''Star Saber - '''Optimus wields a sword that, unlike the Mini-Con Star Saber, has great power and can only be used by a Prime. G1 Gallery Optimus with basketball.jpeg Emily kissing optimus.JPG|Emily gives Optimus a kiss Live Action Gallery Optimus misty.JPG optimus battle pose.JPG optimus close up.JPG optimus in the city.JPG optimus look.JPG optimus dark.JPG optimus poster.JPG optimus prime on fire.JPG optimus prime ready.JPG optimus revenge of the fallen.JPG optimus sweet pose.jpg|"Megatron!" optimus.JPG Emily and optimus.JPG Prime Gallery 2.jpeg 3.jpeg 420392-darknessrising3_disgust_super.jpg Ep. 116 Pic 002.jpg|Optimus with the Star Saber images2.jpeg NewCanvas-2.png new-Transformers-Prime-sneak-peak.jpg Prime-optimusprime-s01e -weapon.jpg|"Stand down!" tprime-character-autobots-optimus-prime-season2_570x420.jpg transformers_prime_the_game_optimus_prime.jpg optimus angry.JPG optimus concerned.JPG optimus happy.jpg optimus looks aside 2.JPG optimus saw what you did there.PNG optimus gatlling gun attack.JPG optimus PAWNCH.JPG|POW! optimus sees something.jpg optimus serious.png optimus smile.png optimus uses the matrix.png|Optimus calls upon the powers of the Matrix. (Art by processormalfunction on Deviantart) optimus looks on.jpg optimus shocked.jpg optimus seems stern.png transformers-prime-bh-ep.5_Optimus-predacon-skull.jpg V0mSDBc.jpg optimus-bh-star-saber.jpg Transformers-Prime-Promo-086_1346258066_1346330382.jpg tumblr_mati1gcrOi1r71mlko1_400.gif optimus with lightning.jpg screenshot_7_21413.jpg|Okay! NOW I'm angry! And you WON'T like that! sad_prime_by_mlaat-d585prx.jpg Optimus smiles.PNG Optimus_Prime_smile.jpeg Optimus_Prime_TPBH.jpg optimus sweet smile close.png optimus cute smile.png optimus smile close.jpg optimus look aside smile.jpg optimus sweet smile.png Optimus Prime Dying.png Beast-Hunters-Optimus-Prime_1365710805.jpg|Optimus 2.0 leaders_by_speedfeather-d5tljw5.jpg|Optimus Prime and Princess Celestia optimus ready shoot.jpg optimus time to go autobots.jpg Transformers RID Gallery Optimus rid.jpg Optimus supreme ready sword.jpg Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Big Goods Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Husband and Wife Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Action Hero Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Deities Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Fettered Characters Category:Giants Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Peace Seekers Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Optimus Prime and Emily/Sailor Gallifrey Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Handsome Characters Category:Elementals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Optimus Prime and Angewomon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Garry Chalk Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Cullen Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Wise Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Likable Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Stoic Characters Category:Father of Heroine Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Kaplan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Belgrade Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe